Girls Week Out Vacation
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: OK, the girls want a vacation now! So, what's to happen to them on their journey and where is it to? Questions are answered here! DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1 Part 1: The Start of the Trip

Chaos Controller15: OK, so reading about the boys going on vacation made me wonder what the girls were doing, so I thought I'd flip it over and write the other side of this tale! This is what the girls vacation is like... Starting now!

The annoying sound of a beeping alarm clock went off in one pink hedgehog's house, awakening her happily. But instead of being in the cranky mood after being awoken that sometimes you get, she was anxious to get going on her vacation with a few of her friends. She hustled out of bed and ran to her bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. Fifteen minutes later she was out of her bathroom and out of her house a minute later with a small suitcase where she was carrying the trip essentials: clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste.

The sun was just barely rising in the morning sky as she dashed to her next destination and knocked on a white door. "I hope she's awake."

The door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Rouge, still in her nightgown. "What is it Amy? Why'd you have to wake me up?" She said slowly and grumpily.

"Because of the vacation, remember?" She snapped hurriedly.

"Oh crap, I forgot all about it! Thanks." She shut the door to get herself ready.

Next she was off to her last wakeup call of the day. There, she rang the doorbell. "What!" Screamed the voice from within.

"Vacation! We gotta get moving!"

"I know, my alarm clock was broken so I slept a little too long! I'll be right out." Amy sighed worriedly, she so badly wanted to get going.

The poor pink hedgehog had been looking forward to today for so long now, she couldn't wait to board the plane. The last thing she wanted was for a disaster like this to slow her down. It did encourage her, though, when Blaze opened the door all ready with a small bag containing all of her needs. "OK, where's Rouge?"

"Getting ready still, you wanna go check on her?"

"Yeah." They ran on over to their friend's house.

"Damn it, she's not out yet. I hope she gets done soon." Amy looked at Blaze.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry, I'm not. Rouge wouldn't miss this for anything." Blaze put a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy nodded, hoping the lavender cat was right. Luckily Rouge was out with a sixty seconds of Blaze's comment. "OK, let's go." Rouge smiled, holding her small suitcase.

The trio started their trek to the airport. Halfway through their walk, they saw a very pitiful lonely looking Cream and Cosmo sitting on a blanket in the middle of a grassy area with a picnic basket right by them. "Hey you two, what's up?" Rouge asked motioning with her hand for them to follow them.

"What is it Ms. Rouge?"

"Amy, Blaze and I are going on a vacation for the week, would you like to join us?" Rouge offered.

The two younglings lit up. "We'd love to, right Cosmo?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'm sure we can sneak you two in with us, right Amy, Blaze?"

"Of course."

So, with the added couple of vacationers, they were ready to head off. Cream ran to pick up the basket and take it with them, but both Cream and Cosmo had no time to pack for the trip, so they just were going to have to go without changing and all that, but that was nothing compared to the fun they had high hopes of having with Rouge, Amy and Blaze.

Without any other troubles, they got to the airport and presented their boarding passes Cream and Cosmo silently went by without making a fuss about not having a ticket and nobody, whether they noticed or not, said anything about it, so the girls made it. They hopped on their plane and found seats. At that point, about and hour and a half before takeoff, they were just about the only people on the plane, except for a couple others. "So, what;s with the basket?" Blaze asked Cream.

"Tails promised to meet us for a picnic breakfast today."

"Sounds like someone I know." Amy joked.

"Well, I guess we might as well not let this food go to waste, wanna share."

"All right, I didn't think we'd get any breakfast, so it should be good." Rouge pointed out.

Creams and Cosmo gave out breakfast foods to everyone. Rouge got egg salad, Amy an egg wrap and Blaze a cold chicken wrap. Cream and Cosmo took out some cereal without milk and munched down at it. The day was already looking good. And it was starting with breakfast. "So, where are we going?" Cosmo asked.

"France. It'll be really great, won't it? I've always wanted to go here with Sonic, but we'll have just as much fun."

"We should have more fun then you could possibly have with that stupid hedgehog." That joke backfired on Rouge.

"Hey, you make it sound like he's an idiot! You don't talk trash about my boyfriend," Amy drifted off dreamily, "But I think you might be right, _we'll _have a lot of fun! Won't we?" Everyone agreed.

"Whoa, take it easy girl, it was only a joke." Rouge laughed, at least she knew they were going to have a great deal of enjoyment.

A flight attendant came out to check and see what was going on. "Hello passengers. Thank you for flying with us today. I'm sure you'll have a smooth flight. Anyways, can I get you anything? Coffee, cereal, milk, orange juice. Anything?"

Rouge raised her hand and then her and Amy asked for a cup of coffee. Blaze, along with Cosmo and Cream took a cup of milk. The others all ordered something and the female flight attendant walked back and up with all of the orders. She presented the hot coffee to Rouge and Amy along with the milk to the others. "Careful, it's hot. I presume you wanted hot coffee, not iced."

"You got it."

They continued to enjoy their breakfast. A few others had gotten onto the plane. "I just hope this plane doesn't fill up to the point Cream and Cosmo have to leave." Amy said.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing." Rouge answered.

There were five seats on each row, just enough for Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Cosmo and Cream to fit in one row. The female animals finished their individual breakfasts and relaxed, it was that time to just wait for takeoff. Cream got the window seat and she was looking out it with Cosmo, who was seated right near her. Next came Rouge, Amy and Blaze.

It was going to be a good vacation... And the plane hadn't even moved an inch...

Chaos Controller15: Well, to the start of the flip-side vacation. This is the girls side. So, how did you like it? Fun to write, I hope you found it enjoyable!


	2. Part 2: The Boys?

Chaos Controller15: Well, we're up to chapter to. Remember what happened to the girls before as they got ready to board their plane? Well, I hope you're ready for more action to unfold here!

The five had cleaned up everything from their breakfast and returned their cups to the flight attendant after finishing. It was a good time to relax, now about an hour away from takeoff. The plane still hadn't filled up all that much, about half the seats were occupied, but the girls didn't mind that, it meant a quieter flight. "So, how long will this flight be?" Blaze asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue, but I hope it's no more then two hours." Amy answered.

"You think it'll take that long?" Blaze sat up, taken aback.

"At least. I know we're in a plane and all, but I just don't see getting all the way from here to France can take any less then two hours." Amy explained.

The purple cat shrugged; maybe it would be a good time for a catnap. "OK guys, I'm going hand you all off to my good friend John. He'll be the new flight attendant happy to help you at any time during the flight. He's a nice guy, you'll like him. Anyways, we're about an hour away from takeoff to France, so I hope you're all ready. Bye." She hopped off of the plane.

Ten minutes passed and people were still just waiting for John to arrive. But to their surprise, Sonic hopped up all of a sudden. Almost instantly, Sonic looked back and started screaming. Shadow and Knuckles shrugged with a 'what is he screaming at look' and then looked over and began to scream their lungs out themselves. Tails started in too after cocking his head to see what the scene was. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver started running up and down the isle to many of the passenger's amusement. Amy couldn't believe it, her eyes almost turned into hearts. "Sonic, how romantic! You're cutting it close and coming with me to the place I've always wanted to take you!" Amy burst out excitedly.

Then Rouge took her turn to tease and insult them. "Boys, boys, boys, is that any way to behave in front of a woman?" She waved a finger of disproval in as she watched them scream and run up and down the lanes.

Next up: Blaze! "Silver, I can't wait for the time we're going to spend together, we haven't had any _real _quality time for so long it's gotten me insane!" Come sit by me and we can even start!" Maybe she wasn't going to need that catnap.

Tails had since silenced but was obviously frozen in fear. Seeing that the fox wasn't going to move, Cream and Cosmo got up and stomped their way to him until they were almost touching each other, then they screamed in sync, "You forgot out picnic Tails! So after a while of waiting this morning Amy, Blaze and Rouge walked by and saw us looking so sad and lonely and asked if we wanted to go with them on their girls' week out!" They marched back to their seat.

Tails had started screaming in his place again. You would mistake the plane for a horror house like those one at the theme parks on Halloween, that or a haunted mansion. You may also think they just saw a ghost. "Forget about the only girls rule, we've got our boyfriends!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic then stopped in front of their row and quickly asked, "Where is this plane going?"

"France!" Amy said in a reasonably calm manner.

"Thank you!" He started screaming again and then took Tails by the arm.

Followed by everyone, he proceeded to jump out of the plane. "At least our original plan was to have a girls' only week! So let's go back to that!" Amy held her hand up.

Everyone else did the same thing and the thrust their hands towards each other, all the while saying, "Cheers!"

About ten minutes later, a really beat up guy came in, black and blue with ripped up clothes. What obviously was a nice, long-sleeved suit at one time could be mistaken for a tank top and his once long dress pants looked like bathing suit bottoms. His brown hair was all ruffled up messily and his toes were easily visible from his leather, formerly dressy, shoes. His body was cut up and black and blue and bruised all over. He had a slightly evil smirk on his face and was breathing heavily. "Damn blue blur. I'll get that thing!" He chuckled, then stopped when he noticed where he was "Oh crap, sorry. Never mind. I'm John and I need... To change, I'll be right back!" He walked back to the bathroom located in the back of the plane.

Was he having a concussion...

Chaos Controller15: Uh oh, it's never good when you're flight attendant enters the plane already half-knocked out, is it? Well, we'll have to see what happens to this poor guy next chapter!


	3. Part 3: Well After Everything, We're Up

Chaos Controller15: OK, I think I'm just going to let you read this chapter without saying much and all. I don't own the characters of the Sonic series in this story.

The bathroom door swung open harshly, making a large booming sound as it banged against the wall. "F(censored)! Hole in the wall!" Everyone looked back.

And there they saw a nice big one and finally, John didn't look like a hobo. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he smiled and told them to relax and that there wasn't a problem, despite the obvious hole behind him. He ran into the cockpit and came out with a bottle of your average school glue. "Oh, no, I need superglue." He ran back and forth, this time he held a thing of superglue in his hand.

He picked up a white tile that matched the wall's color and put the paste on the back of it, then pressed it against the wall and left it alone. "OK guys, may I advise you to please not mess around with the tile I just put onto the wall the glue's still drying."

"We've gotta be getting close to taking off." Amy complained.

"Yes we are. To my knowledge we're about twenty or so minutes away from moving." John said, overhearing Amy's sigh.

Without a better thing to do, random chitchat started amongst everyone. Instead of listening to everyone else, Rouge figured she might as well start a conversation. "So, do we have reservations for a hotel once we get to France?"

"Yup and a luxury one as well." Amy answered, she was pretty much the mastermind behind the trip, organizing those details and amongst others.

"How many rooms?" Blaze questioned.

"Two, at least. I can't remember if we've got one more or not."

"It better have free breakfast!" Rouge exclaimed, rubbing her stomach.

"Made sure of it. What's a _good _vacation without free breakfast every morning? I couldn't imagine a week in a hotel without it." Amy responded.

"Me neither." Rouge and Blaze sighed in relief, they didn't think Amy would ignore a detail like that with how she was, but it never hurts to make sure before you convince yourself, right?

"Cream and Cosmo sure have been quiet, haven't they. I wonder why?" Blaze wondered aloud.

"It's naptime." Rouge motioned her head in the direction, then all of a sudden her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, "Oh crap, we never asked Vanilla if Cream coming was OK."

"Shit! John! John! John!" Amy started screaming alongside Rouge.

"Wait a minute, why are we screaming for John?" Rouge asked.

"Because he may have a cell phone." Amy explained.

Even Blaze joined in screaming John's name and practically sounding like idiots when he was standing right near them, waiting for their problem. He slightly tapped Blaze's shoulder. "Oh," The cat blushed a little embarrassed, she proceeded to slap the other two in the face to shut them up.

"Do you have a cell phone? We kind of need one right now."

"No, I never take it one planes."

"I do! Oh never mind, I'm running out of minutes!" One passenger sat down.

"Mine is unlimited, want to use it?" Another stood up, holding the glorious vision of a cell phone in his hand.

"Oh, thank you, we owe you man!" He provided his phone.

After some questioning, they dialed Vanilla's number, or what they thought was her number. "Hello there."

"Someone screamed angrily.

"By adios, I think we contacted a very mad Spanish dude. Don't know what his deal was." They tried again, dialing another number.

"寿司. 我々は、寿司を持っています. あなたが食事をしたり または配信にかかるか?"

"Chinese or Japanese. Can't tell what that was about, though." Now they were sure they had the right number.

"Hey, do ya mind, I'm takin crap over here. I'll get back to you when I'm done, all-" He was cut off and the next thing they heard was a faded, "Damn it, now my cell phone's in there with my poop, that's feces, crap, sh-!" And then it broke up completely!

"Yeah, busy at the moment." They dialed the next surefire series of numbers.

"Hey how are you today? Right now I'm playing video games and, oh, wait a minute, wait a minute, here comes big daddy to kill you all! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh no, Big Daddy's dead... Goodbye."

"Gamer. Next." They listened with hope.

"¿Sí, hola, estoy ocupado aquí, y le llamo después de mi reunión?"

"More Spanish."

"Не теперь. Перезвоните Вам. Пока."

"Um... It sounded kind of Russian if you know what I mean. Here, I'm done, you try it Blaze."

Rouge passed the phone off to Blaze after all of her wrong numbers. She dialed something quickly and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Vanilla, how it's going?" Rouge turned to Amy with one of those 'how did she do it' expressions.

"OK, good. Now listen, I've just got a quick question for you, no big deal. You're daughter is on an airplane with us. We're going to go to France and not be back for a week."

Rouge and Amy were trying hard to hear what Vanilla was saying, but didn't here anything. "Guys, she fainted." Blaze informed and they all panicked.

"Now what do we do? I still don't know if she's OK with it or not." Rouge asked.

"Come on, she's fainted on the floor. Wait for the final word, but I doubt it." Blaze stated.

"OK, doing better? Sorry shock you like that." Blaze resumed her conversation, "Anyways, are you OK with this?"

Babbling on the other end. "Would we prefer just go ourselves? Wait, never mind. Cream ain't staying with us! She'll be over to pick her up." Blaze gave the cell phone back.

They asked John how much longer it was until takeoff and started to get a little worried that Vanilla wasn't going to be in time when he said five minutes, that's all, it wasn't that big a deal. All the girls were doing in reaction were freaking out, screaming as they ran up and down the isle of the plane and occasionally slapping each other in attempt to calm each other down. They went to check on Cream and Cosmo and wake them up so that they'd be ready to leave. But to their surprise, the two weren't in their seats. "Oh my gosh they're hiding! They heard!" They then looked everywhere, in everyone's purse and luggage, below the seats, John's pants, the tile covering the hole in the wall and even down the toilet.

Then they looked out the window and sure enough, they found Vanilla with Cream and Cosmo. They opened the plane's door and asked Vanilla if everything was good and if she was OK taking the girls.

"Don't worry about it. You three have a good time."

"Are you sure you want to take Cosmo?"

"Yeah, no offense, but I think she'll have a better time playing with Cream then being in the plane for a while and then taking a week with you! Seriously, I'll bet she only came on because of Cream."

The captain had started speaking, which they figured, meant the plane was close to leaving the airport. "OK, bye!" Vanilla, Cream and Cosmo tried to keep up with the plane, waving to Amy, Rouge and Blaze, "And thanks again for calling me!"

"OK, have a good time you two! Oh wait, careful!" Blaze yelled, noticing the three were running into another plane that was parked.

"Bye!" They screamed once more and the plane took off as they shut the door.

The passengers on board gave the girls a standing ovation. "What, all we did was freak out and then realize a friend came?" Rouge asked.

"No, you had a nice goodbye ceremony with the door open while the plane it moving. Now that deserves an ovation!" Everyone cheered a few for times and then sat back down.

The girls sat in their seats and gave each other a high-five. "Nice! Now we don't have to be worried about a fine for sneaking Cream and Cosmo in!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"What was that?" John came over and asked, thinking he had overheard them.

"Nothing, we were just talking about a parking fine we'd received for sneaking our car where it didn't belong." They reasoned and it was good enough to pass John and he got up and left.

Whew, that was close... And we finally have liftoff...

Chaos Controller15: Whoops, that was almost trouble, wasn't it. Good excuse, though. Anyways, ho was that? It was a pleasure to write and I can't wait for chapter four now!


	4. Part 4: OK, This Is Actually Pretty Good

Chaos Controller15: OK, we've made it to the air now! So, what's next. We're about to find out. I don't own the characters that I used from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Enjoy!

The plane was just starting to reach the clouds and the girls were... "I want the window seat!" Rouge cried.

"But it's got my name on it, so too bad!" Blaze shot back.

"Come on, why didn't you two argue with Cream and Cosmo about who got the window seat?" Amy reasoned; she was playing the peacemaker, not another side of the war.

"You're right. Blaze, you take the seat."

"No, you."

"It's got your name on it."

"No, that wasn't meant. You go ahead, I'll probably nap through this trip anyways."

"Oh come on, but it'll be fun to wake up and look at the clouds."

"OK, I'll take the window seat, that'll settle all of this." Amy jumped in.

"All right." Both of them agreed and Amy took her seat, then Rouge next to her.

Blaze pretty much fell asleep instantly after she sat down, so the cat was no longer a worry. But it got boring after five minutes of just sitting in silence, especially when everyone else was talking around them, yet Amy nor Rouge could think of any half-decent topic to discuss. All of a sudden, though, a television screen dropped down from in front of the first row, but it was defiantly big enough for everyone on the plane to see. "TV, anyone?" John asked, holding a remote in his hands.

"News! What's going on around the world." A passenger got up, followed by others.

"Nah! Sports! There's gotta be some golf going on at this hour, I doubt there's any baseball or basketball or any of those sports."

"Oh come on, we've got to see a good movie!"

"Too long, how about cartoons or some thirty minute or hour-long program."

"Home shopping network!" Some dude stood up, "What, you never know when they're gonna give you a deal!" Realizing what that sounded like, he didn't want to make himself look any worse and sat down silently.

John got fed up of hearing all the back and forth. "How about we play some video games? After all, I have systems hooked up to the TV." Everyone, and I mean everyone rejected him.

The girls sighed, I guess there wouldn't be any TV now, either. "Wanna play a match of chess?" Amy asked Rouge.

"Sure, you brought it?" Amy revealed to her friend two handheld devices.

They turned them on and chose to play chess on their local connection. They had installed a couple games for the trip and chess happened to be one of them. Quickly, though, that game ended when Amy mated Rouge in four, the quickest game possible. "Rematch." Rouge said, this time blocking her early defeat.

The two girls kept at it until John came over and asked them if they wanted anything. Rouge didn't, but Amy asked for a glass of water, which John got her in a timely fashion. "Oh come on, now you're going to get my queen! Unless..." Amy made a move, frustrating the bat as she saw it disallowed her to take the piece she wanted.

After the game of chess was over, the two put the games away and Amy looked out the window. Hoping to see a runway in sight, but all she saw was clouds. "So Rouge, wanna play anything else?" Amy asked.

"No, I think I'm good for a bit now. Just a bit hungry. You?"

"Me too, maybe a little something would be nice." As if on cue, John was there.

"Did you guys say you wanted something?"

"Yes, actually. I think I'll take a good piece of fruit if you've got it." Rouge said.

"Fruit? Hm, I don't think we have fruit. Sorry."

"OK, then. I guess you'd have some potato chips?"

"Yeah, OK. Anything else."

"Can I take some chocolate?" Amy asked.

"Sure."

"Ooh, I think I'm going to take some chocolate instead of peanuts now." Rouge couldn't help herself, she wasn't going to sit on the sidelines eating chips when she could help herself to some chocolate, especially if it was good.

John went to fetch them their food and came back out with a bag of chocolates, receiving some staring from the passenger as he took it passed them. "OK, here you go. I only have about half of it left and another whole bag in case anyone else wants." The two thanked him and started eating.

Both of them quickly figured out it was some quality chocolate as they couldn't help but have two or three pieces in their mouth at once. After swallowing all the contents in her mouth, Rouge asked, "So Amy, how much longer do you think this flight might last."

"Oh, I know I saw that information when I bought the tickets. I can't quite remember, though."

The two resumed to silently eating their chocolate to enjoy it the best. The flight was being good to them up to that point.

Well, this is nice, so far a peaceful trip...

Chaos Controller15: OK, so far so good for Amy, Rouge and Blaze. I hope you're enjoying the story to this point. Chapter 5 is next!


End file.
